Kale Smyth
Kale Smyth is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Physical Appearance Kale stands at 180cm with an extremely solid and strong build. He is Caucasian yet with tanned forearms, face, neck. Has a tattoo of an eagle perched on a sniper rifle which is surmounted with the word "Longshots" over his heart. Affiliations known associates include his spotter: Shaun "Shauno" Morgan whom served with Kale in the now defunct sniper unit "The Longshots". Was later seen fighting alongside Angelika Elysium Attire Kale while not on assignments prefers wearing inconspicuous attire consisting of a black T-shirt, brown trench coat, jeans, runners and a pistol in a shoulder holster concealed under the coat. While on missions Kale utilizes various passive or active camouflage suits, dependent on the terrain the job is in. Kale's mission armor is lightweight yet durable: allowing for maximum agility and comfort while staking out target areas. Life Being born and raised in a middle class merchant family. Kale enlisted into the Nedztral Military Forces at age 17 and was trained as a Scout/Sniper. After 3 years in the Scout Snipers Kale met Shauno and went on to serve together for 6 years as a sniper/spotter pair. Eventually at age 26 and attaining the commissioned rank of First Lieutenant. Kale left the Military with Shauno after their unit was disbanded and began working as freelance sharpshooters to anyone who needed a problem taken care of and were willing to pay well. The Chronicles Kale is first seen in Chapter 3 on a sniping mission with his friend Shaun Morgan. The pair are in a hidden sniper's hide covering Angelika Elysium as she battles hordes of Neowolves. Kale is shown to be calm and wanting to focus on the mission of protecting their apparent ally. Both marksmen showed extraordinary skill in cutting down the horde. Once the battle is finished the pair meet up with Angelika to leave the forest where the fight takes place. Kale, still calm agrees readily with Angelika to leave and move forward, speaking heartily and boisterously with Shaun as the pair depart for Nedztral. Hobbies Kale is an avid video gamer. Personality Kale is a cautious, meticulous and quiet man when conducting business and missions. However once the job is done Kale becomes a loud, flirtatious prankster. He socializes easily with strangers however always has one eye scanning for potential threats and never drinks too much as to impair his ability to shoot accurately. In short: He loves people... But doesn't trust them one bit. Weapons Kale utilizes the 20mm MX-20 Long Range High Caliber Precision Sniper as his primary firearm. The MX-20 fires a 20mm Armor Piercing Discarding Sabot (APDS) round with a Tungsten core, this round (with an effective range of approx. 2500m) is normally used against armored targets but Kale uses to ensure his target dies regardless of any body armor the target is wearing or where the round hits. a customized recoil compensation system reduces the "kick" of the MX-20 to about that of a standard DMR instead of what is essentially a small cannon. As a secondary defensive weapon: Kale uses the MX-12 Flechette Rifle. A semi-auto firearm that fires a cloud of 15dart-like flechettes with each round. Combat Style Being a Sniper, Kale prefers to engage targets at ranges of 500m or more after having stalked the target and taken the shot on terrain and at a time all to Kale's advantage. but does come prepared for close in fighting should the mission go south. Credits *Character created and written by User:RWBYrolled. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters